


Brad's Illness

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: I went back to an old favorite theme of mine - sick.





	1. #92. Christmas

Colin was suppose to fly home from Chicago to Toronto after his and Brad last show before the Christmas and New Year’s break but something seemed to be off during the last show with Brad that concerned Colin. So much that he told Brad he was going to fly him home and then tried to catch a fight from Los Angeles to Toronto before the Christmas holiday. When Brad didn’t comeback with a reply he knew that he wasn’t feeling well.


	2. #95. New Year

This was not how Seana wanted to celebrate the New Year holiday but here she was in a Los Angeles hospital room. 

It had been a long week but at least Brad was going to be fine. When Colin and Brad landed, Seana was at the airport and took him straight to the emergency room. There they learned he had appendicitis, they rushed him back for surgery, and everything was fine, or so they thought.


	3. #98. Choice (Infection)

Colin refused to leave Seana’s side. He called Deb and explained what had happen and she agreed for Colin to stay as long as need be. After a few hours of being situated in a room things dramatically changed. Brad’s temperature started to rise and he became less luicid. Quick blood work confirmed an infection and antibiotics were ordered. It took a bit for it work, scaring the shit out of both Colin and Seana but as the year ended, so did the infection and finally Brad was resting comfortably. Tomorrow, December 31 she and Brad would be watching the ball drop from the comfort of their own bed.


	4. #99. Choice (Friend)

Once home from the hospital, Seana fell asleep. She didn’t get much sleep during the time Brad was sick.

Colin was busying himself in the kitchen, while Brad got Seana situated on the couch, finding a blanket to wrap her in. After, Brad walked into the kitchen.

“Why, Colin?” Brad asked. “Why did you….”

“Brad, stop. You’re one of my best friends. You rank higher than Ryan, to be honest. I know that you would have done the same thing for me if I was that sick.”

“But then you stayed, you’re missing the holiday with your family.”

“Can you for once just accept help?” Brad smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to portrayed the Sherwoods as people who relied on themselves, or each other and no one else. Here, I wanted Brad to realize that there were others, who weren't blood relations, that consider them part of their family.


	5. #100. Choice (Love)

“Brad, I love you and Seana like family. Deb told me to stay until you were out of the hospital.

I don’t need to tell you were very sick, but it got to the point that no one knew if you were going to survive. Your temperature came close to 104 degrees at one point and it stayed there for awhile, scaring the shit out of both of us. 

Seana never lost her composure, never cried, and barely slept. The doctors didn’t know for about 12 hours if you were going to make it or not. But she never lost the faith that you would survive.

Now, here’s what you’re going to do: you’re going to take her away for a long weekend and show her how much you love her because I have never seen a couple so much in love and that support one another like the two of you.”

“Thanks for the tip, Colin,” Brad said with tears in his eyes, hugging Colin. “I love you, buddy. I don’t know what we would do without you or Deb.”

“Honestly, Brad, I don’t want to find out for a long while what I would do without the two of you.”


End file.
